The present invention relates to a car-parking and rotating mechanism which is able to transversely move the car left or right into a parking site or rotate the car clockwise or counterclockwise.
A conventional car is unable to move transversely or rotate about its own center. Therefore, the car cannot be parked into an insufficiently large parking site or cannot turn about in a narrow lane. This causes great inconvenience when a driver needs a parking site or must turn about in a narrow lane.
For solving the above problem, it is necessary to provide a car-parking and rotating mechanism which is able to transversely move the car left and right and rotate the car.